Jean-Paul Sartre
| lieu de naissance = Paris (France) | décès = | lieu de décès = Paris (France) | nationalité = Français | tradition philosophique = Existentialisme, phénoménologie, marxisme | principaux intérêts = Métaphysique, ontologie, phénoménologie, théorie de la connaissance, politique, éthique | influencé par =Descartes, Rousseau, Kant, Hegel, Fourier, Feuerbach, Kierkegaard, Marx, Dostoïevski, Husserl, Jaspers, Heidegger, Céline, Dos Passos, Kojève, De Beauvoir, Merleau-Ponty, Camus | a influencé = De Beauvoir, Merleau-Ponty, Frantz Fanon, Ronald Laing, Iris Murdoch, André Gorz, Alain Badiou, Fredric Jameson, Camus, Jean-Toussaint Desanti, Kenzaburō Ōe, Doris Lessing, William S. Burroughs, Emmanuel Levinas, Claudio Tognonato | idées remarquables = « L'existence précède l'essence », Mauvaise foi, Néant | œuvres principales = L'Être et le Néant L'existentialisme est un humanisme Critique de la raison dialectique }} | lieu de naissance = Paris (France) | date de décès = (à 74 ans) | lieu de décès = Paris | langue = Français | mouvement = | genre = | distinctions = prix Nobel de littérature 1964 (refusé) | œuvre = * ''La Nausée (1938) * Le Mur (1939) * Les Mouches (1943) * L'Être et le Néant (1943) * Huis clos (1944) * L'existentialisme est un humanisme (1945) * Les Mains sales (1948) * Critique de la raison dialectique (1960) * Les Mots (1964) | complément = * Compagnon de Simone de Beauvoir }} Jean-Paul Sartre est un écrivain de langue française, philosophe engagé politiquement dans son siècle, également dramaturge, romancier, nouvelliste et essayiste. Né le à Paris, il est décédé le dans cette même ville. Écrivain prolifique, il est autant connu pour son œuvre, et notamment sa philosophie appelée l'existentialisme, que pour son engagement politique à l'extrême gauche« Sartre est le seul intellectuel français qui ait été reconnu à la fois comme philosophe, comme écrivain et comme acteur majeur de la vie politique française » souligne l'historien Gérard Noiriel dans Dire la vérité au pouvoir. Les intellectuels en question, Agone, coll. « Éléments », 2010, .. Sartre était le compagnon de la philosophe et romancière Simone de Beauvoir, surnommée par leurs ennemis politiques . Leurs philosophies, bien que très proches, ne sauraient être confondues ; les deux auteurs se sont influencés réciproquement. L'œuvre de Jean-Paul Sartre est riche en essais et textes philosophiques majeurs, de longueurs inégales, comme L'Être et le Néant (1943), le bref L'existentialisme est un humanisme (1945) ou la Critique de la raison dialectique (1960), mais aussi des textes littéraires avec son recueil de nouvelles publié en 1939 le Mur ou ses romans : la Nausée (1938) et sa trilogie les Chemins de la liberté (1945). Son théâtre, avec des pièces comme Les Mouches (1943), Huis clos (1944), La Putain respectueuse (1946), Le Diable et le Bon Dieu (1951), Les Séquestrés d'Altona (1959) constitue une part importante de sa production littéraire. Dans une période plus tardive, il publie aussi en 1964 un texte autobiographique Les Mots qui traite des onze premières années de sa vie, ainsi qu'une vaste étude sur Gustave Flaubert, L'Idiot de la famille (1971-1972). Il a publié des études biographiques sur de nombreux artistes comme Le Tintoret, Mallarmé, Baudelaire ou Jean Genet. Intransigeant et fidèle à lui-même et à ses idées, il a toujours rejeté les honneurs ; il a notamment refusé le prix Nobel de littérature (une exception notable toutefois : il accepta le titre de docteur honoris causa de l'Université de Jérusalem en 1976). Biographie « Je n’essaie pas de protéger ma vie après coup par ma philosophie, ce qui est salaud, ni de conformer ma vie à ma philosophie, ce qui est pédantesque, mais vraiment, vie et philo ne font plus qu’un. » Carnets de la drôle de guerre Introduction Auteur prolifique, Jean-Paul Sartre laisse derrière lui une œuvre considérable, sous forme de romans, d'essais, de pièces de théâtre, d'écrits philosophiques ou de biographies. Sa philosophie a marqué l'après-guerre, et il reste, avec Albert Camus un symbole, un des types de l'intellectuel engagé. De son engagement dans la résistance en 1941 (engagement mis en doute en raison de son attitude trouble durant l'OccupationPhilosophie magazine, Anne-Sophie Moreau, Sartre : « Jamais nous n'avons été plus libres que sous l'occupation allemande. », , .), jusqu'à sa mort, en 1980, Sartre n'a cessé de défrayer la chronique. Il fut en effet de tous les combats, pleinement et totalement engagé dans son époque, embrassant avec ferveur toutes les causes qui lui ont semblé justes. Sorte de VoltaireDe Gaulle, lors de la parution du Manifeste des 121, devant la tentation des ministres à vouloir l'arrêter, aurait dit : « On ne met pas Voltaire en prison. » du , Sartre aura milité inlassablement, jusqu'au bout de sa vie. Selon de nombreux commentateurs et pour Sartre lui-même, sa vie est séparée en deux par la seconde guerre mondiale. On distingue alors deux grandes périodes dans l'œuvre sartrienne : une approche philosophique théorique axée sur l'ontologie de L'être et le néant (1943) ; puis une période plus pratique, où l'auteur cherche à appliquer sa méthode exposée dans la Critique de la raison dialectique (1960)http://www.sens-public.org/spip.php?article786. Cette seconde période de son œuvre a fortement influencé les sociologues qualitativistes comme Erving Goffman. Jeunesse et engagement Enfance Jean-Paul-Charles-Aymard Sartre naît le , à Paris ; fils unique, il provient d’une famille bourgeoise : son oncle est polytechnicien, et son père un militaire, sa mère descend d’une famille d’intellectuels et de professeurs alsaciens, les Schweitzer – sa mère est la cousine d'Albert Schweitzer James Brabazon, Albert Schweitzer:a biography, Syracuse University Press, 2000, .. Le petit Sartre ne connaîtra pas son père, qui meurt de la fièvre jaune quinze mois après sa naissance. L’image du père est pourtant là : c’est son grand-père, Charles Schweitzer, homme à la personnalité imposante, qui l’éduque avant qu’il n'entre à l’école publique à dix ans. De 1907 à 1917, le petit « Poulou », comme on l’appelle, va donc vivre avec sa mère chez les parents de celle-ci. Il y passe dix années heureuses. Le petit Poulou va être adoré, choyé, félicité tous les jours, ce qui va sans doute construire chez lui un certain narcissisme. Dans la grande bibliothèque de la maison Schweitzer il découvre très tôt la littérature, et préfère lire plutôt que de fréquenter les autres enfants (enfance évoquée dans son autobiographie Les Mots). Cette période se termine en 1917 : sa mère se remarie avec Joseph Mancy, ingénieur de la marine, que Sartre, alors âgé de 12 ans, ne finira jamais de haïr. Ils déménagent alors à La Rochelle, où il restera jusqu'à l'âge de 15 ans, trois années qui seront pour lui des années de calvaire : Sartre passe en effet du climat familial heureux à la réalité des lycéens qui lui paraissent violents et cruels. Vers l’été 1920, malade, Jean-Paul Sartre est ramené d’urgence à Paris. Soucieuse de son éducation qui pourrait être « pervertie » par les mauvais garçons du lycée du Havre, sa mère décide de l'y faire rester. Années d'études À 16 ans, Sartre intègre le lycée Henri-IV où il avait été élève en sixième et cinquième. Il y retrouve Paul Nizan, lui aussi apprenti écrivain, avec qui il nouera une forte amitié jusqu’à sa mort en 1940. Épaulé par cette amitié, Sartre commence à se construire une personnalité. Pour l’ensemble de la « classe d’élite » – « option » latin et grec – dans laquelle il étudie, Sartre devient le SO, c'est-à-dire le « satyre officiel » : il excelle en effet dans la facétie, la blague. Dernière image des années lycéennes : Sartre et Nizan, ivres, joyeux de fêter leur facile succès au baccalauréat, auraient vomi sur les pieds du proviseur du lycée Henri-IV, à moitié sous l'effet des circonstances, à moitié par provocation. Sartre, toujours accompagné de Nizan, prépare le concours d'entrée à l'École normale supérieure au lycée Louis-le-Grand. Il y fait ses premières armes littéraires, en écrivant notamment deux petits contes, deux sinistres histoires de professeurs de province, dans lesquelles éclatent son ironie et son dégoût pour les vies conventionnelles. Dans le même temps Sartre reprend son rôle d’amuseur public avec Nizan, jouant blagues et petites scènes entre les cours. Deux ans après leur entrée à Louis-le-Grand, Sartre et Nizan sont tous deux reçus au concours. Sartre se fait tout de suite remarquer dans ce que Nizan appelle « l’école prétendue normale et dite supérieure ». Sartre reste en effet le redoutable instigateur de toutes les plaisanteries, de tous les chahuts, allant jusqu’à provoquer un scandale en jouant avec ses amis un sketch antimilitariste dans la revue de l’ENS de 1927, après lequel Gustave Lanson, directeur de l'école, démissionnera. La même année, il signe avec ses condisciples, et à la suite de Alain, Lucien Descaves, Louis Guilloux, Henry Poulaille, Jules Romains, Séverine…, la pétition (parue le 15 avril dans la [[Europe (revue)|revue Europe]]), contre la loi sur l’organisation générale de la nation pour le temps de guerre qui abroge toute indépendance intellectuelle et toute liberté d'opinion. Sartre a ainsi déjà un goût pour la provocation et le combat contre l’autorité. Il acquiert aussi une grande notoriété parmi ses professeurs et se fait ovationner dans chacune de ses arrivées au réfectoire. Si Sartre est volontiers un boute-en-train, c’est aussi un grand travailleur, dévorant plus de 300 livres par an, écrivant chansons, poèmes, nouvelles, romans à tour de bras. Sartre se lie d'amitié avec d'aucuns qui deviendront par la suite célèbres, comme Raymond Aron ou Maurice Merleau-Ponty. Pourtant, au cours de ces quatre années à l'École normale supérieure, Sartre ne paraît pas s’intéresser à la politique. Spontanément anarchisant, il ne va à aucune manifestation, ne s’enflamme pour aucune cause. thumb|upright|Simone de Beauvoir et Jean-Paul Sartre devant la statue de [[Honoré de Balzac|Balzac à Paris dans les années 1920 ]] À la surprise de ses admirateurs, qui s'interrogent sur une possible erreur du jury, Sartre échoue en 1928 au concours d'agrégation de philosophie auquel Raymond Aron est classé premier (Sartre dira lui-même avoir fait preuve de trop d’originalité). Préparant d'arrache-pied le concours pour la seconde fois, il rencontre dans son groupe de travail Simone de Beauvoir, présentée par un ami commun, René Maheudésigné sous le nom d'André Herbaud dans les Mémoires d'une jeune fille rangée de Simone de Beauvoir (éd. Gallimard, 1958), qui la surnommait « castor », par référence à l'anglais beaver (qui signifie « castor » : d'une part, cet animal symbolise le travail et l’énergie, ou l'esprit constructeur de cet animal ; de l'autre la sonorité du mot beaver est proche de celle du nom « Beauvoir »). Ce surnom sera adopté par Sartre et elle deviendra sa compagne jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle sera son « amour nécessaire » en opposition aux « amours contingentes » qu’ils seront amenés à connaître tous deux. Sartre est reçu premier au concours d'agrégation à la deuxième tentative, Simone de Beauvoir remportant la seconde place. Après son service militaire, le jeune professeur (il a alors 26 ans) demande à être nommé au Japon, pays qui l’a toujours intéressé. Rêve brisé, puisqu'il est envoyé au lycée du Havre, aujourd'hui lycée François- , à compter de . C’est une épreuve pour Sartre, lui qui a tellement craint les vies rangées et qui a tellement critiqué dans ses écrits la vie ennuyeuse de professeur de province. Années au Havre : traversée du désert Sartre tombe alors de plain-pied dans la vie réelle, le travail et la vie quotidienne. S’il choque quelque peu les parents et les professeurs par ses manières (arriver en classe sans cravate), il séduira cinq générations d’élèves, pour lesquels il est un excellent professeur, chaleureux et respectueux, et souvent un ami. De là naît sa complicité avec l’adolescence, un contact qu’il aimera toujours avoir tout au long de sa vie. Entre-temps il prend la succession de Raymond Aron à l’Institut français de Berlin en 1933 et 1934, où il complète son initiation à la phénoménologie de Husserl. La gloire qu'il pensait obtenir depuis qu’il était tout petit, ces années au Havre la remettent en cause puisque ses écrits sont refusés par les éditeurs. La notoriété arrivera avec son premier livre publié en 1938 chez Gallimard, La Nausée, roman philosophique (« phénoménologique ») et quelque peu autobiographique, racontant les tourments existentiels d'Antoine Roquentin, célibataire de 35 ans et historien à ses heures. Il est entre-temps muté à l'école normale d'instituteurs de Laon en Picardie. Deuxième bonne nouvelle : il est muté en au lycée Pasteur de Neuilly. Commence alors pour lui une brève phase de notoriété, avec La Nausée qui manquera de peu le prix Goncourt et la publication d'un recueil de nouvelles, Le Mur. Cette phase va être brusquement stoppée par la Seconde Guerre mondiale, au cours de laquelle il est mobilisé à Nancy. Guerre et engagement équivoque Avant la guerre, Sartre n’a pas de conscience politique. Pacifiste, mais sans militer pour la paix, l’antimilitariste Sartre assume pourtant la guerre sans hésiter. L’expérience de la guerre et de la vie en communauté va le transformer du tout au tout. Pendant la drôle de guerre, il est engagé comme soldat météorologiste. Sa fonction lui laisse beaucoup de temps libre, qu'il utilise pour écrire énormément (en moyenne douze heures par jour pendant neuf mois, soit , dont une petite partie sera publiée sous le titre de Carnets de la drôle de guerre). Il écrit d'abord pour éviter le contact avec ses compagnons de route car il supporte en effet assez mal les relations sérieuses et hiérarchiques que sont celles de l’armée. La drôle de guerre prend fin en , et le faux conflit devient bien réel. Le 21 juin, Sartre est fait prisonnier à Padoux, dans les Vosges, et est transféré dans un camp de détention en Allemagne de . Son expérience de prisonnier le marque profondément : elle lui enseigne la solidarité avec les hommes ; loin de se sentir brimé, il participe avec enjouement à la vie communautaire : il raconte histoires et blagues à ses copains de chambrée, participe à des matchs de boxe, écrit et met en scène une pièce pour la veillée de Noël (titrée Bar Koba, du nom de Bar-Kokhba, non publiée). Cette vie dans le camp de prisonniers est importante, car elle est le tournant de sa vie : dorénavant, il n’est plus l’individualiste des années 1930, mais se fixe un devoir dans la communauté. En , Sartre aurait été libéré grâce à un faux certificat médical mais d'après les auteurs Gilles et Jean-Robert Ragache, il doit sa libération à l'intervention de Drieu La Rochelle : « À l’automne 40, Drieu avait noté dans son carnet une liste d’écrivains prisonniers – où figurait Sartre- suivie de la mention : Demander la libération des auteurs – contrepartie de mon action N.R.F. »Gilles et Jean-Robert Ragache, La Vie quotidienne des écrivains et des artistes sous l'Occupation, 1940-1944, Hachette Littérature, 1992, , Références. Sa nouvelle volonté d'engagement l'amène, dès son retour à Paris, à agir en fondant un mouvement résistant avec certains de ses amis, dont Simone de Beauvoir : le mouvement « Socialisme et liberté ». Il comptera une cinquantaine de membres en . Sartre sera un résistant modeste, mais sincère. Vladimir Jankélévitch lui reprochera de s'être occupé davantage de l'avancement de sa carrière que de dénoncer ou contrarier l'occupant. En été 1941, il traverse la province à vélo pour tenter en vain d’étendre le mouvement hors de la capitale et de rallier d’autres intellectuels comme Gide ou Malraux. Après l’arrestation de deux camarades, le groupe « Socialisme et liberté » se dissout vers la fin 1941Michel Winock, Sartre s’est-il toujours trompé ? sur le site www.diplomatie.gouv.fr. En octobre 1941, Sartre est affecté au lycée Condorcet sur le poste de professeur de khâgne en remplacement de Ferdinand Alquié. Ce poste était initialement occupé par le professeur Henri Dreyfus-Le Foyer (jusqu'en 1940) évincé en raison de sa qualité de juif. Ce fait révélé en octobre 1997 par Jean Daniel dans un éditorial du Nouvel observateur sera reproché à Sartre. Ingrid Galster se pose la question de la qualité de l'engagement de Sartre et remarque ..}} Il publie à cette époque plusieurs articles pour la revue collaborationniste Comœdia, fondée le 21 juin 1941 par René Delange, et contrôlée par la Propaganda-StaffelFrançois-Georges Dreyfus, Histoire de Vichy, Fallois, Paris, 2004 .. Malgré la dissolution du groupe « Socialisme et liberté », Sartre ne renonce pas pour autant à la résistance qu'il continue par la plume. Il fait jouer, en 1943, une pièce qu’il a composée, Les Mouches''Ingrid Galster, ''Sartre, Vichy et les Intellectuels, L'Harmattan, 2001 , reprenant le mythe d’Électre et qui est un appel symbolique à résister à l'oppresseur. C'est lors de la Première qu'il fait la connaissance de Camus. En cette période d'occupation, la pièce n'a pas le retentissement escompté : salles vides, représentations interrompues plus tôt que prévu. Pour Jean Amadou, cette représentation est plus ambiguë : « En 1943, dans l'année la plus noire de l'Occupation, il fit jouer à Paris Les Mouches. C'est-à-dire qu'il fit très exactement ce que fit Sacha Guitry, donner ses pièces en représentation devant un parterre d'officiers allemands, à cette différence qu'à la Libération Guitry fut arrêté alors que Sartre fit partie du Comité d'épuration, qui décidait quel écrivain avait encore le droit de publier et quel autre devait être banni. André Malraux qui, lui, avait risqué sa vie dans la Résistance, ne se crut pas autorisé pour autant à faire partie de ce tribunal autoproclamé. » Michel Winock estime que « ce fut la rouerie de Sartre de transformer un échec théâtral en bénéfice politique ». La même année, il publie L'Être et le Néant (influencé par Heidegger), où il fait le point et approfondit les bases théoriques de son système de pensée. Du 17 janvier au 10 avril 1944, il livre douze émissions pour Radio-VichyJean-Paul Sartre, Lettres au Castor et à quelques autres, tome 2 : 1940-1963, Gallimard, 1983, , Références. Il écrit ensuite une pièce de théâtre, Les Autres, qui deviendra Huis clos''Ingrid Galster, ''Le théâtre de Jean-Paul Sartre devant ses premiers critiques, L'Harmattan, 2001, , Lire en ligne, joué en et qui, elle, rencontre un franc succès. Vers la fin de la guerre, Sartre est recruté par Camus pour le réseau résistant Combat, il devient reporter dans le journal du même nom, et décrit dans les premières pages, la libération de Paris. Là commence sa renommée mondiale. Il est envoyé en aux États-Unis pour écrire une série d'articles pour Le Figaro, et y est accueilli comme un héros de la Résistance. La guerre a donc doublement coupé sa vie en deux : auparavant et jusqu'à l'Être et le néant, philosophe de la conscience individuelle, peu concerné par les affaires du monde, Sartre se transforme en intellectuel engagé politiquement. Professeur parisien connu dans le monde intellectuel, il devient après la guerre une sommité internationale. Années de gloire Folie existentialiste En 1945, Jean-Paul Sartre s'installe au 42 Rue Bonaparte, il y vécut jusqu'en 1962. Après la Libération, Sartre connaît un succès et une notoriété importante ; il va, pendant plus d'une dizaine d’années, régner sur les lettres françaises. La diffusion de ses idées existentialistes se fera notamment au travers de la revue qu’il a fondée en 1945, Les Temps modernes. Sartre y partage sa plume, avec entre autres, Simone de Beauvoir, Merleau-Ponty et Raymond Aron. Dans le long éditorial du premier numéro, il pose le principe d'une responsabilité de l'intellectuel dans son temps et d'une littérature engagée. Pour lui, l'écrivain est dans le coup « quoi qu'il fasse, marqué, compromis jusque dans sa plus lointaine retraite (…) L'écrivain est en situation dans son époque. » Cette position sartrienne dominera tous les débats intellectuels de la deuxième moitié du . La revue est toujours considérée comme l'une des plus prestigieuses revues françaises au niveau international. Ainsi, Sartre met fin à la tradition philosophique de la neutralité de l'écrivain, telle qu'elle s'était manifestée en France et en Allemagne pendant le pétainisme et le nazisme. Symbole de l'hégémonie intellectuelle du courant existentialiste Saint-Germain-des-Prés dans le monde a été sa célèbre conférence d' , où une foule immense tente d'entrer dans la petite salle qui a été réservée. Les gens se bousculent, des coups partent, des femmes s'évanouissent ou tombent en syncope. Sartre y présente un condensé de sa philosophie, l’existentialisme, qui sera retranscrite dans L'existentialisme est un humanisme. Sa publication, par l'éditeur Nagel, est faite à l'insu de Sartre qui juge la transcription ex abrupto, nécessairement simplificatrice, peu compatible avec l'écriture et le travail du sens que celle-ci implique. Sartre veut à l'époque se rapprocher des marxistes, qui rejettent une philosophie de la liberté radicale, susceptible d'affaiblir les certitudes indispensables au militant : dans le texte de la conférence Sartre expose le leitmotiv de l'existentialisme, l'homme ne peut pas refuser sa liberté, la liberté tend au futur, tout acte de liberté est projet, la réalisation d'un projet individuel modifie la réalisation d'autres projets individuels, chaque individu est responsable vis-à-vis de son projet individuel et du projet des autres, la liberté est le fondement de toutes les valeurs humaines, l'engagement dans les choix des sociétés rend l'homme un homme à part entièreArlette Elkaïm-Sartre, « situation de la conférence », en introduction à L'Existentialisme est un humanisme, Gallimard, 1996, . Elsa Triolet aurait déclaré : « Vous êtes philosophe, donc antimarxiste » (ibid.). . Tout le beau monde se veut maintenant « être » existentialiste, « vivre » existentialiste. Saint-Germain-des-Prés, lieu où habite Sartre, devient le quartier de l'existentialisme, en même temps qu'un haut lieu de vie culturelle et nocturne : on y fait la fête dans des caves enfumées, en écoutant du jazz, ou encore en allant au café-théâtre. Phénomène rare dans l'histoire de la pensée française, une pensée philosophique technique et austère trouve, dans un très large public, un écho inhabituel. On peut expliquer cela par deux facteurs : tout d'abord l’œuvre de Sartre est multiforme et permet à chacun de trouver son niveau de lecture, ensuite l'existentialisme, qui clame la liberté totale, ainsi que la responsabilité totale des actes de l'homme devant les autres et devant soi-même, se prête parfaitement à ce climat étrange d'après-guerre où se mêlent fête et mémoire des atrocités. L'existentialisme devient donc un véritable phénomène de mode, plus ou moins fidèle aux idées sartriennes, et par l'ampleur de laquelle l'auteur semble un peu dépassé. Rassemblement démocratique révolutionnaire Pendant ce temps, Sartre va affirmer son engagement politique en éclairant sa position, au travers de ses articles dans Les Temps modernes : Sartre épouse, comme beaucoup d'intellectuels de son époque, la cause de la révolution marxiste, mais sans pour autant donner ses faveurs au Parti communiste, aux ordres d'une URSS qui ne peut satisfaire l'exigence de liberté. Simone de Beauvoir, Sartre et ses amis continuent donc à chercher une troisième voie, celle du double refus du capitalisme et du stalinisme. Il soutient Richard Wright, un écrivain noir américain ancien membre du Parti communiste américain exilé en France dès 1947. Dans sa revue Les temps modernes, il prend position contre la guerre d'Indochine, s'attaque au gaullisme et critique l'impérialisme américain. Il ira jusqu'à affirmer, dans cette même revue, que « tout anti-communiste est un chien ». C'est alors que Sartre décide de traduire sa pensée en expression politique : en participant à la fondation d'un nouveau parti politique, le Rassemblement démocratique révolutionnaire (RDR). Mais malgré le succès de quelques manifestations, le RDR n’atteindra jamais un effectif suffisant pour devenir un véritable parti. Sartre donne sa démission en . Tentation communiste La guerre de Corée, puis la répression musclée d'une manifestation antimilitariste du PCF pousse Sartre à choisir son camp : Sartre voit alors dans le communisme une solution aux problèmes du prolétariat. Ce qui lui fait dire : « Si la classe ouvrière veut se détacher du Parti (PCF), elle ne dispose que d'un moyen : tomber en poussière''Les Temps Modernes'', 1953.. » Sartre devient un compagnon de route du Parti communiste entre les années 1952Voir notamment, Vincent de Coorebyter, Sartre ou l'ambition de penser contre soi, Politique, revue de débats, Bruxelles, n°75, mai-juin 2012. et 1956David Drake, « Sartre et le parti communiste français (PCF) après la libération (1944-1948) », Sens critique, 2 mars 2006.. Dès lors, il participe à sa mouvance : il prend la présidence de l'Association France-URSS. Il déclare : « En URSS, la liberté de critique est totale » et devient membre du Conseil mondial de la paix. Ce ralliement idéel de Sartre au communisme sépare de même Sartre et Camus, très proches auparavant. Pour Camus, l'idéologie marxiste ne doit pas prévaloir sur les crimes staliniens, alors que pour Sartre on ne doit pas utiliser ces faits comme prétexte à l'abandon de l’engagement révolutionnaire. Cette fidélité au PCF va tenir jusqu'en automne 1956, date à laquelle les chars soviétiques écrasent l'insurrection de Budapest. Après avoir signé une pétition d'intellectuels de gauche et de communistes contestataires, il donne le 9 novembre une longue interview au journal l'Express (journal mendésiste), pour se démarquer de manière radicale du parti. Structuralisme, Flaubert et prix Nobel Après cela l'existentialisme semble en perte de vitesse : dans les années 1960, l'influence de Sartre sur les lettres françaises et l'idéologie intellectuelle diminue peu à peu, notamment face aux structuralistes comme l'ethnologue Lévi-Strauss, le philosophe Foucault ou le psychanalyste Lacan. Le structuralisme est en quelque sorte l'ennemi de l'existentialisme : il n'y a en effet dans le structuralisme que peu de place pour la liberté humaine, chaque homme étant imbriqué dans des structures qui le dépassent. En fait Sartre, défenseur de la primauté de la conscience sur l'inconscient et de la liberté sur la nécessité des structures sociales, ne prend pas la peine de discuter de ce nouveau courant qui est le structuralisme : il préfère se dédier à l'analyse du , de la création littéraire, et surtout à l'étude d'un auteur qui l'avait toujours fasciné, Flaubert. De plus dans les années 1960 sa santé se détériore rapidement. Sartre est prématurément usé par sa constante suractivité littéraire et politique, mais aussi par le tabac et l'alcool qu'il consomme en grandes quantités. Le Roger Faligot, Jean Guisnel, Histoire secrète de la Ve République, La Découverte, 2006 , fait qui aura un très grand retentissement dans le monde, il refuse le prix Nobel de littérature car, selon lui, « aucun homme ne mérite d’être consacré de son vivant ». Il avait de même refusé la Légion d'honneur, en 1945, ou encore une chaire au Collège de France. Ces honneurs auraient, selon lui, aliéné sa liberté, en faisant de l'écrivain une espèce d'institution. Cette action restera célèbre car elle illustre bien l’état d’esprit de l'intellectuel qui se veut indépendant du pouvoir politique. Années d'engagement Si Sartre a pris ses distances avec le parti communiste, il continue à s'engager pour de nombreuses causes. Il a été une des cibles du Congrès pour la liberté de la culture, association culturelle anticommuniste fondée en 1950. Guerre d'Indochine En 1950 éclate l'affaire Henri Martin, un marin et militant du Parti communiste français est arrêté pour avoir distribué des tracts contre la guerre d'Indochine dans une enceinte militaire, l'arsenal de Toulon. L'accusation porte également sur un acte de sabotage en faveur du Viêt Minh, accusation dont il est lavé par le tribunal de Toulon, pourtant exclusivement composé d'officiers. Jean-Paul Sartre s'engage, publiant notamment un ouvrage, L'affaire Henri Martin, qui résume les arguments de la défense. Preuve de la grande portée de cette affaire, d'autres intellectuels de gauche renommés participent au même ouvrage : Michel Leiris, Hervé Bazin, Prévert, Vercors… Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, Sartre restera très vigilant, coordonnant notamment un numéro spécial des Temps Modernes (Viet Nam, octobre 1953)Alain Ruscio (dir.), L'Affaire Henri Martin et la lutte contre la guerre d'Indochine, Paris, Éditions Le Temps des Cerises, 2004.. Guerre d'Algérie Dès 1956, Sartre et la revue Les Temps modernes prennent parti contre l'idée d'une Algérie française et soutiennent le désir d'indépendance du peuple algérien. Sartre s'élève contre la tortureAnne Mathieu, « Jean-Paul Sartre et la guerre d'Algérie », Le Monde diplomatique, novembre 2004, revendique la liberté pour les peuples de décider de leur sort, analyse la violence comme une gangrène, produit du colonialisme , .. En 1960, lors du procès des réseaux de soutien au FLN, il se déclare « porteur de valise »Sympathisant du FLN chargé du transport de fonds et de documents confidentiels à l'intérieur de la métropole du FLN . Cette prise de position n'est pas sans danger, son appartement sera plastiqué deux fois par l'OAS, et Les Temps modernes saisis cinq fois. Cuba thumb|Simone de Beauvoir et Jean-Paul Sartre rencontrent Ernesto Che Guevara, à Cuba en [[1960.]] Sartre soutient activement la révolution cubaine dès 1960, comme un grand nombre d'intellectuels tiers-mondistes. En , il écrit dans France Soir 16 articles intitulés « Ouragan sur le sucreBertrand Le Gendre, « Le castrisme, une passion française, par Bertrand Le Gendre », dans Le Monde du 22 février 2008 , mis en ligne le 21-02-2008 ». Mais il rompra avec le líder máximo en 1971 à cause de l’« affaire Padilla », lorsque le poète cubain Heberto Padilla est emprisonné pour avoir critiqué le régime castriste. Il dira de Fidel Castro : « Il m’a plu, c’est assez rare, il m’a beaucoup plu. » Toutefois, face à la répression des homosexuels, Sartre déclarera que Cité dans le film Conducta Impropria de Nestor Almendros, 1983.. Mai 68 Sartre qui avait déjà publié en 1960 le tome de la "Critique de la raison dialectique" et avait en préparation le }}, paru inachevé et posthume, participera activement aux événements de mai 1968. Déjà en 1967, il était revenu sur le devant de la scène en présidant avec Bertrand Russell le tribunal Russell, un tribunal autoproclamé, une assemblée internationale d'intellectuels, de militants et de témoins chargés de juger les guerres et de les condamner, en particulier la guerre des Américains au Vietnam. S'il n'a pas été l'inspirateur des événements de mai 1968, il se fera l'écho de la révolte dans la rue, sur les estrades, dans les journaux, et aux portes des usines en grève. Il interviewe le leader Daniel Cohn-Bendit dans Le Nouvel Observateur, lui donnant l'occasion de s'expliquer dans un grand hebdomadaire. À maintenant 63 ans, il se rend à la Sorbonne investie par les étudiants, afin de discuter avec eux. Il dénonce ensuite les « élections pièges à cons » de de Gaulle. Sur le plan international, il condamne fermement l'intervention soviétique contre le printemps de Prague en Tchécoslovaquie. Homme de gauche De plus en plus fatigué et usé, Sartre continuera la lutte « gauchiste » en soutenant le mouvement Mao face à la répression. Le journal révolutionnaire La Cause du Peuple étant menacé de disparaître sous la pression des autorités pompidoliennes, il décide en 1971 de devenir le directeur du journal afin de le protéger, et descend dans la rue, avec d'autres célébrités dont Simone de Beauvoir, pour le vendre. Il fera de même avec deux autres journaux maoïstes, Tout et J'accuse. En 1973, Sartre va lancer, avec Serge July, Philippe Gavi, Bernard Lallement et Jean-Claude Vernier, un quotidien populaire, Libération, qui paraît au printemps. Atteint de démence vasculaire, il démissionnera de sa direction le . Pendant toute cette période il se lie avec divers autres mouvements gauchistes et féministes, prêtant volontiers son nom afin de les aider. Problème israélo-palestinien Sartre va s'occuper, alors qu'il arrive à la fin de sa vie, du conflit israélo-palestinien. Tout en reconnaissant la légitimité de l'État d'Israël, il dénonce les conditions de vie déplorables des Palestiniens qui expliqueraient le recours au terrorisme. En 1976, il accepte le seul titre honorifique de sa carrière, celui de docteur honoris causa de l'université de Jérusalem qui lui sera remis à l'ambassade d'Israël à Paris par le philosophe Emmanuel Levinas. Il acceptera ce titre pour des raisons « politiques » afin de créer une Gérard Saint-Paul, « Sartre docteur honoris causa Israël », journal de 20 heures de TF1, 7 novembre 1976, reproduit sur le site de l'INA. Consulté le 26 mars 2010. Engagement jusqu'au bout Alors qu'il va sur ses 66 ans (il les aura le ), Sartre est victime d'une attaque le voir livre La cérémonie des adieux de Simone de Beauvoir. Tous les détails concernant la santé de Sartre sont racontés dans le livre de Simone de Beauvoir La cérémonie des adieux. Cette attaque le laisse très affaibli. Le , une seconde attaque lui laisse la vie sauve, mais lui enlève presque totalement la vue. Sartre entre dans ses années d'ombre. Déjà diminué, il est alors contraint de décider « librement » que son œuvre est achevée, et ne finira donc jamais le }} de son Flaubert. Cela ne l'empêchera néanmoins pas de continuer à penser et à produire : il engage comme secrétaire un jeune normalien, Benny Lévy, qu'il avait connu lorsque ce dernier dirigeait le groupe maoïste La Gauche prolétarienne, qui est chargé de lui faire la lecture, et débat, parfois violemment, avec ce jeune maoïste. Un an plus tard sort l'ouvrage On a raison de se révolter, livre d'entretiens avec le jeune homme et Philippe Gavi, où Sartre évoque entre autres les problèmes liés à l'engagement contestataire. Sa cécité ne l'empêchera pas non plus de poursuivre son devoir d'engagement moral qu'il aura tenu jusqu'au bout : quelques interventions politiques, telles que la visite à Andreas Baader, le révolutionnaire allemand emprisonné près de Stuttgart, et un voyage de soutien à la révolution des œillets, au Portugal, font renaître dans les milieux de l'extrême gauche européenne des élans de sympathie pour le vieil homme. Il signe aussi différents appels pour la libération de dissidents soviétiques, et, lors de la rencontre entre Brejnev et Valéry Giscard d'Estaing à Paris en 1977, Sartre organise au même moment une rencontre avec des dissidents soviétiques. Ce soir-là, pour Sartre entouré de Michel Foucault, Gilles Deleuze, André Glucksmann, Simone Signoret et bien sûr Simone de Beauvoir, il y eut 105 radios et télévisions venues du monde entier, soit plus qu'à l'Élysée pour Brejnev . La même année, il signe avec d'autres figures de l'époque comme Louis Aragon, Simone de Beauvoir, Jack Lang ou Bernard Kouchner la lettre ouverte parue dans Le Monde à la veille du procès de Bernard Dejager, Jean-Claude Gallien et Jean Burckardt, tous accusés d’avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec des filles et des garçons de 13 et 14 ansJean-François Sirinelli, Intellectuels et passions françaises: Manifestes et pétitions au XXe siècle, Nouvelles Études Historiques, Fayard, 1990, , pp.277-279. Jean-Paul Sarte soutiendra les Khmers rouges comme des libérateurs du Camdodge comme il fut l'apôtre du FLN pour une Algérie indépendante . Dernier coup médiatique pour Sartre en 1979, qui va émouvoir le grand public : accompagné de son meilleur ennemi, Raymond Aron, et du jeune philosophe André Glucksmann, un Sartre se rend à l'Élysée pour demander à Valéry Giscard d'Estaing d'accueillir des réfugiés d'Indochine, qui se noyaient par centaines en tentant de quitter le Viêt Nam (c’est l'affaire des boat people). Indépendamment des différences d'opinion politique auxquelles il attache désormais moins d'importance, Sartre affirme au crépuscule de sa vie l'exigence de sauver des vies partout où elles sont menacées. Sartre a également adhéré, avec Simone de Beauvoir, au comité de soutien à l'ayatollah Khomeyni, lorsque celui-ci était reçu en exil à Neauphle-le-Château, opposant principal au régime impérial du ShahArticle paru dans le Point de vue de la semaine du 8 au 14 octobre 2003 : « Choisir d’écrire sa vie, c’est aussi la revivre, se souvenir.» . thumb|upright=0.8|Tombe de Jean-Paul Sartre et [[Simone de Beauvoir au cimetière du Montparnasse de Paris.]] En , Le Nouvel Observateur publie, sur trois numéros, une série d'entretiens avec Benny Lévy qui seront édités, après sa mort, sous le titre L'Espoir maintenant. Jean Guitton tenait de telles déclarations pour un reniement de son athéisme et y voyait l'influence de son nouveau et dernier secrétaire. « Détournement de vieillard » accusera Olivier Todd, tant semble différente la parole de Sartre dans ces entretiens sur la religion judaïque. L'avocate Gisèle Halimi, qui a été une amie très proche du philosophe depuis 1957, est revenue, en 2005, sur ces propos en affirmant : « Cet interview est incontestablement un faux …. Ce n'est pas du Sartre libre jouissant de toutes ses facultés. »Bernard Lallement, Sartre l'improbable salaud, Le cherche midi, . Atteint d'urémie, Jean-Paul Sartre s'éteint le à près de 75 ans à l’hôpital Broussais de Paris, à la suite d'un œdème pulmonaire. Dans le monde entier, l'annonce de sa mort provoque une émotion considérable. Pour son enterrement, le , cinquante mille personnes descendent dans les rues de Paris, accompagnant son cortège pour lui rendre un ultime hommage. Une foule énorme, sans service d'ordre, pour celui qui aura su captiver trois générations de Français. Parmi eux, les anciens élèves des années du Havre ou de Paris, les camarades de la libération et les communistes des années 1950, les anciens militants de la paix en Algérie, enfin les jeunes maos. Il est enterré au cimetière du Montparnasse à Paris ( ), dans la division — juste à droite de l’entrée principale boulevard Edgar-Quinet. Simone de Beauvoir, décédée le , a été inhumée à ses côtés. Sur la tombe, une plaque porte cette simple inscription : « Jean-Paul Sartre, 1905-1980 ». Philosophie Sartre est considéré comme le père de l'existentialisme français et sa conférence de 1945, L'existentialisme est un humanisme, est considéré le manifeste de ce mouvement philosophique. Toutefois, la philosophie de Sartre, en 20 ans, a évolué entre existentialisme et marxisme. Ses œuvres philosophiques majeures sont L'être et le Néant (1943) et la Critique de la raison dialectique (1960). Être en-soi et être pour-soi Dans L'Être et le Néant, Sartre s'interroge sur les modalités de l'être. Il en distingue trois : l'être en-soi, l'être pour-soi et l'être pour autrui. :– l'être en-soi, c'est la manière d'être de ce qui « est ce qu'il est », par exemple l'objet inanimé « est » par nature de manière absolue, sans nuance, un ; :– l'être pour-soi est l'être par lequel le néant vient au monde (de l'en soi). C'est l'être de la conscience, toujours ailleurs que là où on l'attend : c'est précisément cet ailleurs, ce qu'il n'est pas qui constitue son être, qui n'est d'ailleurs rien d'autre que ce non être ; :– l'être pour-autrui est lié au regard d'autrui qui, pour le dire vite, transforme le pour soi en en soi, me chosifie. L'homme, se distingue de l'objet, en ce qu'il a conscience d'être, conscience de sa propre existence. Cette conscience crée une distance entre l'homme qui est et l'homme qui prend conscience d'être. Or toute conscience est conscience de quelque chose (idée d'intentionnalité reprise de Husserl). L'Homme est donc fondamentalement ouvert sur le monde, « incomplet », « tourné vers », existant (projeté hors de soi) : il y a en lui un néant, un « trou dans l'être » susceptible de recevoir les objets du monde. L'existence précède l'essence Dans la conférence intitulée L'existentialisme est un humanisme, du 29 octobre 1945, Sartre développe l'idée que l'homme n'ayant pas de nature définie a priori, il est libre de se définir lui-même par son projet. « Qu'est-ce que signifie ici que l'existence précède l'essence ? Cela signifie que l'homme existe d'abord, se rencontre, surgit dans le monde, et qu'il se définit après »''L'existentialisme est un humanisme'', Paris, Gallimard, .. Sartre rattache la liberté de l'homme au fait que Dieu n'existe pas, reprenant en un sens positif la phrase de Dostoïevski, « Si Dieu n'existe pas, tout est permis ». Il prend cette formule au sérieux : « il n'y a pas de nature humaine, puisqu'il n'y a pas de Dieu pour la concevoir ». L'homme n'est pas de toute éternité, dans l'esprit d'un Dieu créateur, comme l'idée d'un objet technique (tel un coupe-papier) dans l'esprit de l'artisan. Par conséquent, aucune norme transcendante n'indique à l'homme ce qu'il doit faire. L'homme est libre, « il est liberté », et n'est rien d'autre que ce qu'il se fait. Sartre explique que cette liberté implique une responsabilité : en se choisissant lui-même, l'homme établit un modèle de ce qui vaut pour l'homme en général. « Ainsi, notre responsabilité est beaucoup plus grande que nous ne pourrions le supposer, car elle engage l'humanité entière »''L'Existentialisme'', , .. En faisant de chacun « un législateur qui choisit pour l'humanité entière », Sartre retrouve aussitôt l'universel, dont il semblait s'écarter en confrontant l'individu à la liberté absolue de son choix, sur fond d'« angoisse » et de « délaissement », deux concepts inspirés, de la lecture de Kierkegaard et de Heidegger. On ne peut échapper ni à la liberté du choix de son existence et de ses actions, ni à leur caractère exemplaire pour tout homme : l'invocation de motifs pour ne pas exercer sa liberté est assimilée à de la « mauvaise foi ». Certaines formules de L'existentialisme est un humanisme sont restées célèbres, comme « Nous sommes seuls, sans excuses », ou bien « L'homme est condamné à être libre ». Liberté et aliénation Selon Sartre, l'homme est ainsi libre de choisir son essence. Pour lui, contrairement à Hegel, il n'y a pas d'essence déterminée, l'essence est librement choisie par l'existant. L'Homme est absolument libre, il n'est rien d'autre que ce qu'il fait de sa vie, il est un projet. Sartre nomme ce dépassement d'une situation présente par un projet à venir, la transcendance. L'existentialisme de Sartre s'oppose ainsi au déterminisme qui stipule que l'homme est le jouet de circonstances dont il n'est pas maître. Sartre estime que l'homme choisit parmi les événements de sa vie, les circonstances qu'il décidera déterminantes. Autrement dit, il a le pouvoir de 'néantiser', c'est-à-dire de combattre les déterminismes qui s'opposent à lui. Au nom de la liberté de la conscience, Sartre refuse le concept freudien d'inconscient remplacé par la notion de « mauvaise foi » de la conscience. L'Homme ne serait pas le jouet de son inconscient mais choisirait librement de se laisser nouer par tel ou tel traumatisme. Ainsi, l'inconscient ne saurait amoindrir l'absolue liberté de l'Homme. Selon Sartre, l'homme est condamné à être libre. L'engagement n'est pas une manière de se rendre indispensable mais responsable. Ne pas s'engager est encore une forme d'engagement. L'existentialisme de Sartre est athée, c'est-à-dire que, pour lui, Dieu n'existe pas (ou en tout cas « s'Il existait cela ne changerait rien »), donc l'homme est seul source de valeur et de moralité ; il est condamné à inventer sa propre morale et libre de la définir. Le critère de la morale ne se trouve pas au niveau des « maximes » (Kant) mais des « actes ». La « mauvaise foi », sur un plan pratique, consiste à dire : « c'est l'intention qui compte ». Selon Sartre, la seule aliénation à cette liberté de l'homme est la volonté d'autrui. Ainsi fait-il dire à Garcin dans Huis clos . Marxisme Jean-Paul Sartre présente le marxisme comme « horizon philosophique indépassable de notre temps''Question de méthode'', 1957. ». Après avoir observé et analysé l'existence et la liberté de l'homme en tant qu'individu, Sartre s'est interrogé sur l'existence d'une conscience collective et son rapport avec la liberté individuelle. Dans sa Critique de la raison dialectique (1960), Sartre affirme que la liberté de l'homme est aliénée par les sociétés féodales ou capitalistes. Il analyse comment, dans les sociétés aliénées, les libertés individuelles peuvent conduire à un effet opposé à l'intention générale et à l'aliénation de la liberté collective. Il suggère alors d'inverser le processus : le groupe doit pouvoir décider de regrouper les libertés individuelles pour permettre le développement de l'intention générale. Sartre pense que cette sorte d'aliénation de la liberté individuelle doit être librement choisie et s'oppose ainsi à toute forme de totalitarisme. Écrits sur l'art et les artistes ou des artistes , Sartre s'attache à éclairer le rapport de ces créateurs à leurs œuvres. Leurs créations démontrent, selon lui, que la liberté est une condition préalable de l'art.}} Œuvres Romans et nouvelles * La Nausée (1938) * Le Mur (1939) * Les Chemins de la liberté (1945) ** L'Âge de raison ** Le Sursis ** La Mort dans l'âme Théâtre * Bariona, ou le Fils du tonnerre (1940) * Les Mouches (1943) * Huis clos (1944) * La Putain respectueuse (1946) * Morts sans sépulture (1946) * Les Mains sales (1948) * Le Diable et le Bon Dieu (1951) * Kean (1954) * Nekrassov (1955) * Les Séquestrés d'Altona (1959) * Les Troyennes (1965) Autobiographie, mémoires entretiens et correspondance * Les Mots (1964) * Carnets de la drôle de guerre - Septembre 1939-mars 1940 (1983-1995) * Lettres au Castor et à quelques autres, tome et (1983) * L'Espoir maintenant, les entretiens de 1980 (avec Benny Lévy) (1980) Essais * Situations (1947) * Situations (1948) * Situations (1949) * Situations (1964) * Situations (1964) * Situations (1964) * Situations (1965) * Situations (1972) * Situations (1972) * Situations (1976) Essais politiques * Réflexions sur la question juive (1946) * Entretiens sur la politique (1949) * L'Affaire Henri Martin (1953) * On a raison de se révolter avec Pierre Victor et Philippe Gavi (1974) * Plaidoyer pour les intellectuels (1972) Critique littéraire * La République du Silence (1944) * Baudelaire (1946) * Qu'est-ce que la littérature ? (1948) * Saint Genet, comédien et martyr (1952) * L'Idiot de la famille (1971-1972) sur Flaubert * Un théâtre de situations (1973) * Critiques littéraires Philosophie * L'Imagination (1936) * La Transcendance de l'Ego (1936) * Esquisse d'une théorie des émotions (1938) * L'Imaginaire (1940) * L'Être et le Néant « essai d'ontologie phénoménologique » (1943) * L'existentialisme est un humanisme (1945) * Questions de méthode (1957) * Critique de la raison dialectique : Théorie des ensembles pratiques (1960) Ouvrages philosophiques posthumes * Cahiers pour une morale (1983) * Critique de la raison dialectique : L'intelligibilité de l'histoire (1985) * Vérité et Existence (1989) Scénarios * Les jeux sont faits (1947) * L'Engrenage (1948) * Le Scénario Freud (1984) * Typhus (1943) (écrit durant l'occupation et édité en 2007 par Gallimard) ; Adaptations au cinéma * 1947 : Les jeux sont faits, de Jean Delannoy * 1962 : Les Séquestrés d'Altona (I Sequestrati di Altona), de Vittorio De Sica * 1984 : Le Scénario Freud ;Chanson * Dans la rue des Blancs-Manteaux avec la musique de Joseph Kosma dont l'interprétation la plus célèbre est celle de Juliette Gréco Article connexe * Mao-spontex Notes et références Annexes Bibliographie * Collectif, numéro spécial en deux tomes des Temps Modernes à l'occasion du de sa mort, 1990. Philosophie * Gilbert Varet, L'ontologie de Sartre, éd. Puf, 1948. Peut-être le premier ouvrage consacré à la philosophie de Sartre. * Francis Jeanson, "Le problème moral et la pensée de Sartre'', éed. Seuil, 1965. Reprend essentiellement L'Être et le Néant. * Colette Audry, Sartre et la réalité humaine, 1966 éd. Seghers. Présentation générale des écrits philosophiques de Sartre parus de son vivant et extraits de textes de La Transcendance de l'Ego au premier tome de la Critique de la raison dialectique. * Alain Renaut, Sartre, le dernier philosophe, Grasset, 1993. Axé essentiellement sur sa phénoménologie en rapport avec celle de Heidegger. Autre * . * . * Suzanne Lilar, À propos de Sartre et de l'amour (1967), Paris, éditions Bernard Grasset ; rééd. 1984, Gallimard . * Francis Jeanson, Sartre dans sa vie, 1974. * Simone de Beauvoir, La Cérémonie des adieux, 1981. * Benny Levy, Le Nom de l'homme : dialogue avec Sartre, Verdier, 1984. * Annie Cohen-Solal, Sartre - 1905-1980, 1999. * . * Angèle Kremer-Marietti, Jean-Paul Sartre et le Désir d'être, 2005. * Emmanuel Godo, Sartre en diable, éditions du Cerf, 2005. * Bernard-Henri Lévy, Le Siècle de Sartre, 2000. * Bernard Lallement, Sartre, l'improbable Salaud 2005. * Gianluca Vagnarelli, La democrazia tumultuaria. Sulla filosofia politica di Jean-Paul Sartre, Macerata, Eum, 2010. * Gerhard Seel, La Dialectique de Sartre, Lausanne 1995. * . * Robert Denoon Cumming, The Philosophy of Jean-Paul Sartre, Random House, 1965 / Modern Library 1966 (Sélection d'extraits en traduction anglaise). * . * Denis Bertholet, Sartre, Perrin, 2004. * Jean-François Sirinelli, Sartre et Aron. Deux intellectuels dans le siècle, Fayard, Paris, 1995 : Biographie croisée de Sartre et Raymond Aron. * . }} * , ainsi que . * . * Auclair Stéphane, Huit jours chez M. Sartre, In fine V&O éditions, 1992. * John Gerassi, Entretiens avec Sartre, Grasset, 2011 . * Natalie Depraz et Noémie Parant (dir.), L'écriture et la lecture : des phénomènes miroir ? L'exemple de Sartre, Cahiers de l'ERIAC , PURH, 2011. * Catharine Savage Brosman, Malraux, Sartre, and Aragon as Political Novelists, University of Florida Press, 1964, * Catharine Savage Brosman, Jean-Paul Sartre, Twayne, 1983, Filmographie * 1964 : La Chambre, adaptation télévisuelle de Michel Mitrani. * 1976 : Sartre par lui-même, documentaire d'Alexandre Astruc. * 2006 : Les Amants du Flore, téléfilm de Ilan Duran Cohen avec Lorànt Deutsch dans le rôle de Sartre et Anna Mouglalis dans le rôle de Simone de Beauvoir. * 2006 : Sartre, l'âge des passions, téléfilm de Claude Goretta en 2 épisodes. Articles connexes * Existentialisme * Simone de Beauvoir * Søren Kierkegaard * Jean Sol Partre * Mao-spontex * La Cause du peuple * La Gauche Prolétarienne Liens externes * Articles sur la philosophie de Sartre * Exposition virtuelle Sartre, Bibliothèque nationale de France * Groupe d'Études sartriennes * Société Sartrienne d'Amérique du Nord * The Nobel Prize in Literature 1964 : Jean-Paul Sartre - Site du Prix Nobel * Colloque Jean-Paul Sartre : De L’Être et le Néant à la Critique de la raison dialectique à l'École Normale Supérieure (18 et 19 novembre 2005) Catégorie:Naissance à Paris Catégorie:Écrivain français du XXe siècle Catégorie:Philosophe français du XXe siècle Catégorie:Philosophe politique du XXe siècle Catégorie:Philosophe athée Catégorie:Philosophie continentale Catégorie:Phénoménologue Catégorie:Romancier français Catégorie:Autobiographe Catégorie:Dramaturge français du XXe siècle * Catégorie:Critique des religions Catégorie:Adversaire de la peine de mort Catégorie:Lauréat du prix Nobel de littérature Catégorie:Personnalité du Rassemblement démocratique révolutionnaire Catégorie:Personnalité ayant refusé la Légion d'honneur Catégorie:Élève de l'École normale supérieure (rue d'Ulm) Catégorie:Agrégé de philosophie Catégorie:Élève du lycée Henri-IV Catégorie:Lauréat du prix du Roman populiste Catégorie:Naissance en 1905 Catégorie:Décès en 1980 Catégorie:Collaborateur de Libération Catégorie:Collaborateur du Nouvel Observateur Catégorie:Collaborateur de L'Express Catégorie:Élève d'Hattemer Catégorie:Décès à Paris